


相见

by KateHiddlesworth



Category: Avengers: End Game - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 涉及剧透, 皮一下罢了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateHiddlesworth/pseuds/KateHiddlesworth
Summary: 结局改写：终局之战过后，大家都回来了，Thor和Loki相见了





	相见

**Author's Note:**

> 真的只是观影后的脑洞罢了，也真的只是皮一下罢了。我爱Thor，我爱Loki; 我爱海，我爱抖；我爱锤基，我爱海森。

> 在新阿斯加德的山头：
> 
> “See, brother, the sun is shining on us again.”（哥哥你看太阳又再次照耀在我们身上了。）
> 
> 听到了熟悉的声音，Thor慢慢地转过了身
> 
> Loki愣了一下：“不好意思，打扰了，我好像认错人了。”


End file.
